In the fabrication of semiconductors and electronic components there are generally two types of etching processes used to form metal layers and structures on substrates. The “subtractive” or “etch-back” approach is to first deposit metal over the entire substrate surface followed by subsequent patterning of a resist etch mask on top of the metal and then selectively removing the metal in unwanted areas by wet or dry etching. The “additive” or “liftoff” approach is to do metal liftoff in which resist is first patterned on the substrate surface followed by subsequent deposition of metal by sputter deposition or evaporation method. The sacrificial resist layer is then dissolved in a suitable solvent, lifting off the metal on top of the resist and leaving only metal in the resist opening areas on the substrate. The “liftoff” technique allows easy creation of metal patterns comprising different metal layers whereas selective removal of all the metal layers in the “etch-back” approach is not always easy and straightforward.